Love Story?
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: When Renesmee finds out a secret of Jacob's how dangerous can it be? And who will she turn to for help?


Hey guys this is webbess!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… But I wish I owned Edward!

The Last Quarter

Chapter one: My Awful Party

(Renesmee's P.O.V)

I awoke to a faint pair of footsteps underneath me. Grandma Esme added another floor so I have my bedroom, bathroom, play room, computer room, and every other room on the floor of the tiny cottage that's now counted as a house.

I'm four-years-old but I look like I'm twelve. I live with my parents (Bella and Edward) and my two new "siblings" they were actually adopted. Cameron and Miles.

"Nessie? Meet us at Grandpa and Grandma's house… okay?" Dad said.

"Sure, sure…" I spend a lot of time with my boyfriend Jacob! He became my boyfriend a few months ago! In February… Even though it's now September…

A looked in my closet and took out a mini skirt Auntie Alice bought for me two weeks ago. It is striped red and black. And my shirt was lavender the sleeves… well there weren't any. So I headed down stairs and _almost_ out the door but Dad stopped me.

"Do you think you're wearing that when _Jacob_'s going to be here?"

"Yeah."

"Think again! Jacob thinks you're as good looking as a cheesecake… Not happening… Go and change… Your shirt too!"

"It's my birthday Daddy! Come on! It's a special occasion. Zafrina, Carmen, and Maggie will be here!"

"Just because your friend Zafrina is from the Amazon and dresses like a frilly daffodil. Doesn't mean you can…"

I heard Mom in the other room say "Edward it's her birthday let her-" then Mom saw my outfit and continued by saying this "change her outfit."

"Come on Mom my friends dress like this…"

"Your friends are inappropriate."

"If you want to wear a skirt it has to go below your knees…" Dad complained.

I went to my room and grabbed a dress that was an indigo and was sleeveless but cam with a mini jacket, which was leather. Oh Dad, now I'm going to be late for my mumpy party… I said 'mumps' or anything like that to substitute a bad word.

"How do you know about that party?" Dad asked

"Uncle Emmett told me…"

"Well Uncle Emmett is going to regret this… He's going to feel so much pain he's going to feel like he went to mumps and back…"

"Does my dress suffice?"

"Yes. Now go. Away Cinderella."

(At the party)

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed and Uncle Emmett being the jokester he is took a piece of cake and pretended to throw it at me but actually some of the icing came on and fell on the floor. Then BOOM went Uncle Emmett we all laughed!

But the real surprise…

"My visions are all wacky…"

"How?" Jake asked

"I had a vision you would kiss Bella again"

"Again? AGAIN?" I screamed

"I didn't want you to know. Because I thought you'd be mad…"

"Well do I seem happy?"

"Way to go Alice you got me in trouble…"

"Hey you're her boyfriend you should have told her…"

"This is the worst birthday of my life. I never want to see you again…" I ran off crying. Guess I'm going to miss my mumping party. There goes my birthday…

I can't believe Jacob would kiss Mom… I'm heart broken."

I could hear murmurs from the house…

"You stupid mutt you hurt my niece and now I have a reason to beat you up Scooby." I never heard a rebut from Jacob. BIG… MUMPSER.

Chapter two: Knock knock? Who's there? Helpless Renesmee

I thought about this hard. Should I talk to somebody? Yeah! The expert in breakups… Grandpa Charlie!

I knocked on the door and he welcomed me in! He knew about some of the secret but not much. The 'Need to know' excuse is getting lame.

"What's up Ness?"

"Jacob broke my heart…"

"Awe… I'm sorry."

"How many times were you broken up with?"

"In middle school… thirty… after middle school… once. That one was the worst of all. I thought about doing a lot of crazy things. But I remembered about your mom how she wouldn't want that. Or Renee."

"Renee? Who's she?" Charlie looked around and sprinted off until I said "Whose Renee?" he sprinted off again.

Dun Dun Dun

Please review!


End file.
